


Flu Remedy

by huffpuffmcguff



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, like kinda, sick, some alcohol?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffpuffmcguff/pseuds/huffpuffmcguff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Laura has the flu and Carmilla knows exactly how to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flu Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this between 3:00am and 4:30am because i couldn't fall asleep and i'm insane. at the present moment, the fandom is suspended in time between episodes 35 and 36, and I feel like we could all benefit from some innocent, domestic fluff right now.
> 
> i guess this particular scene is set sometime around episodes 28/29/30? ancient-sumerian-tome era, basically.
> 
> this is my second fic ever. if it gets good feedback, i _may_ make a habit of this, but no promises.
> 
> I also made a [playlist](https://8tracks.com/huffpuffmcguff/coping) on 8tracks to cope with episode 34, feel free to give that a spin.

It was near dawn when Carmilla returned to the dorm, silently shrugging out of her leather jacket, which she let lay haphazardly wherever it fell. It wasn’t until she heard labored breathing that she stopped and looked at the sleeping girl in the bed opposite hers. The girl wasn’t thrashing as she often did during her nightmares, but she breathed heavily and she was drenched in sweat. 

“Laura,” Carmilla whispered softly, smoothing the girl’s hair. Then, slightly louder, “Laura."

Laura’s eyes flew open and darted around the room before finally settling on Carmilla’s face. 

“Sorry,” Laura said, sitting up and sniffling hard, “I was just dreaming, I-“ she sneezed. And coughed. And coughed some more. Carmilla frowned.

“Are you sick?” 

“No!” Laura countered, “I mean, I don’t have _time_ to be sick. I have that lit paper, and not to mention we’re not done translating all that Sumerian, and-“ She sneezed again. Carmilla reached out, pressing the back of her hand to Laura’s cheek, then her full palm to her forehead. Her hand was deliciously cool against Laura’s skin, which she just realized was searing.

“You _are_ sick,” she decided. Laura’s eyes fell shut, defeatedly.

“Well,” Laura said, “I have class in,” she checked her phone, “three hours, so I’ll just sleep a little longer, get up, take some cold medicine and get through the day."

“No way, cupcake.” Carmilla said simply. “You’ll stay in bed today. We’re running out of time and we can’t have you fighting some unspeakable evil running on fumes." She turned to grab the TARDIS mug from the stacks of books on the desk. Laura leaned back against the wall and watched as the other girl moved gracefully about the room, rinsing the mug in the sink that she didn’t even know Carmilla was aware of.

“Are you making me hot cocoa?” Laura asked, trying to hide a smile, though it was present in her voice. 

“Nope,” Carmilla answered. Laura’s smile fell, and her brow furrowed disappointedly. “Chocolate has caffeine and sugar, which will not help you sleep, and milk will make your congestion worse. What I’m making you is far better."

Carmilla crossed the room lithely, offering the large mug to Laura. She looked into the glassy, pale yellow liquid, breathing in its steam.

“Tea?” Laura asked, appreciatively.

"Chamomile.” Carmilla affirmed. “With a touch of honey. And, for good measure…” Carmilla slipped a flask from her back pocket and unscrewed its cap, tipping a splash, then another into the mug.

“Um. What was that?” Laura asked, carefully eyeing the flask.

“Just a drop of whiskey,” Carmilla winked. “Trust me."

Laura studied Carmilla’s face for a moment, then took a cautious sip. The drink was soothing, sweetened by the honey but with a kick that cleared her throat and seemed to permeate her head and lungs. She took a deep breath. 

“Not bad," she admitted. Carmilla smirked and took a quick swig out of the flask herself, just for the hell of it.

“Get some sleep, creampuff.” Carmilla said, picking up Laura's phone and turning off all four of her alarms. Satisfied, she set the phone back in its place, and turned away to get ready for bed.

Laura was exhausted, but she thought it best to finish her tea while it was warm. So, there she sat, in the middle of her bed, blankets wrapped around her shoulders, sipping steadily at Carmilla’s concoction. Her eyes were absently following Carmilla's dark form about the room as she realized that this was a part of the vampire's day that she didn't often see.

She watched with tired eyes as Carmilla poured herself a cup of blood, which she drank as she moved about, setting it here as she plugged her phone into its charger, and there as she shimmied out of her leather pants and made for the bathroom. Moments later, Laura heard the shower running.

Laura drained the last few sips of her tea. Her throat already felt better, and her cough had subsided distinctly. She also felt a bit buzzed, though perhaps it was just her fever making her lightheaded. She wearily tapped a nonspecific rhythm on the side of her mug before setting it aside.

Just then, Carmilla emerged from the bathroom in a pair of black underwear and her moon phase t-shirt. She mussed a towel carelessly through her wet hair, then worked her fingers through it as she moved towards her bed. 

“Wait."

Carmilla paused, hovering halfway over her bed, then turned to look back at Laura, one brow arched in question. “Yes, cupcake?” She prompted, when Laura said nothing.

“Well, I don’t know if- I mean, I don’t want you to get sick too, because that would obviously be bad, unspeakable-evil-wise, and I don’t even know if you _can_ get sick, but- well, I've been having trouble sleeping, lately, and-“ Laura quickened her speech nervously as she saw Carmilla’s brow rise impossibly higher. She stumbled and stuttered as she spoke, gesturing emphatically, trying to get her point across. “I just was wondering if- I mean, if you _want_ , do you think you could, maybe-"

Before Laura could finish, Carmilla had crossed the room, a half-hidden smile on her pursed lips as she whispered, “Yes.” 

Laura laid back gingerly, and Carmilla deftly climbed over her and settled between her and the wall. She pulled the warm blankets up to their chins, more for Laura’s benefit than her own, then moved to press her cool body against Laura’s back. She draped an arm over Laura’s waist, comfortably. 

“Thanks for taking care of me.” Laura whispered into the last few seconds of darkness.

“Of course.” was Carmilla’s reply, as dawn began to seep through the thin curtains of their window.


End file.
